Late Nights
by Wafflette
Summary: After what had happened that first night, and each of the following nights, all week, how could he not think about it? A cute little Kowalski/Rico one-shot.


_Hey! So, after my big story, I figured I may wanna try a one-shot! Kowalski and Rico are cute together, don't ya think? And if you don't think so, don't read this! Simple as that. So anyway, here's that story._

_Oh yes. PoM (c) not me, ya know the story. Now here's the story._

* * *

><p>The night was cold and dark. Kowalski was out 'investigating' something. At least, that's what he'd told the team. He'd really gone off to his quiet place: the reptile house. The place where he could sit and think without distraction. Kowalski liked it there, and he went there more often recently. After what had happened that first night, and each of the following nights, all week, how could he not think about it?<p>

_The First Night:_

Kowalski was working quietly in his lab. An experiment to remember. There were no sounds of footsteps, or any warning at all, but Kowalski felt chills. He didn't really think much of it. The sound of Rico breathing was enough to scare Kowalski into dropping what he was doing.

"Oh, Rico, I didn't hear you coming. Oh well, I guess I'll try again tomorrow. Is there something you needed?"

Rico looked a little confused for a moment, then a friendly smile came across his face. He mumbled something that only the team could understand.

"Oh, yes, of course. I was going to spend the day with you, but I got caught up in my little experiment. How about we spend tomorrow together?"

Rico pondered this, then shook his head. He grabbed Kowalski and kissed him. Kowalski was shocked, but didn't pull back. It was weird, but he sort of liked it. He put some passion into the kiss.

They pulled back. The air became ear-splitting silent. Kowalski looked a bit ashamed as Rico waddled out of the lab and into his bed, like nothing had happened. Kowalski decided to do the same, but found he couldn't sleep. So, he got up and went find somewhere to sit and not be disturbed. He found the reptile house to be the perfect place.

_Why would Rico do that? Why did I like it so much? Why do I feel so funny? Should I give in to these feelings?_

The questions kept coming like that. He couldn't find any answers, and the sun was almost visible, so Kowalski had to put his feelings aside and head back to HQ before anyone noticed he was gone.

_The Second Night:_

Rico was unable to sleep. Something was bugging him. But what? He felt Kowalski's flipper gently poke his side.

"Rico? Are you up? We need to talk."

Rico suddenly felt school-girl nervous, like Kowalski might be the boy of his dreams. But that was silly. They were just friends. That kiss last night was something else, though. Could it be?

They waddled into Kowalski's lab, where he had set up a little lamp so it was just light enough to see the floor around the lamp. Kowalski motioned for Rico to come closer, and Rico obeyed without hesitation. He may have gotten too close, though, because Kowalski seemed nervous then. He didn't move away, though.

"Listen, Rico, what happened last night was no accident. At least for me. I think it was for the better, because now, when I see you, I get an unsettling feeling—in a good way. These butterflies in my stomach are trying to tell me how I feel about you, but my big brain can't seem to compute. How do you feel?" Kowalski was obviously tense, so Rico moved away just the slightest bit. Kowalski didn't seem to like that. He moved closer towards Rico.

Rico didn't say anything. He didn't feel he needed to. He nodded, indicating that he felt the same way. He could feel Kowalski's heat and he was loving every second of this. They moved closer together, but before they could kiss again, Kowalski suddenly pulled back. What could be wrong? This moment was perfect.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that… uh… I feel… kind of awkward about this." Rico looked confused, so Kowalski continued, "I know how I feel about you. That moment just made that clear. But I can't help thinking that this isn't right, you know? I feel I'm not capable of love. It's silly, I know, but—"

Rico understood. He moved in for a kiss to cut off the talking penguin. It made Kowalski forget about what he'd just said. He knew that this WAS going to work out, no matter what.

* * *

><p>The next few nights were magical. Each night, Kowalski and Rico waited until the other two were asleep, then left the HQ and walked around Central Park together, stopping here and there to kiss and look at the stars. It was so romantic, but Rico's stomach could handle it. They made it back in time before the other two woke up, and even got in some sleeping time in each other's bunks. But one night, after four days of this routine, something went wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Skipper found that he couldn't sleep one night. He stayed in bed, though, just hoping for the pictures on the back of his eyelids to appear. He heard noises, so of course he had to check it out. When he looked up, he could see moonlight, and two figures leaving the HQ. He waited until the moonlight was gone, then stealthily followed them.<p>

In the moonlight, he could see the two figures together, connected by limbs. They wandered into Central Park, where no zoo animal is supposed to be at night. After a while, they accidentally walked underneath a light, and Skipper knew exactly who he'd been following. It was almost sunup, so he had to get back before they did. He decided to confront them whenever he could.

But he couldn't. They had been getting along so nicely recently. They performed better with each other and Kowalski even let Rico in on one of his crazy experiments. He couldn't break that up. He couldn't stop that. It was love. He knew about love. He knew how it felt—how it feels—not to be with the one you love. It shouldn't be him who splits those two up. He just couldn't do it.

* * *

><p>Kowalski and Rico turned back towards the zoo. Rico noticed something moving in the shadows. Had they been caught? They silently chased after the figure. It was heading towards the penguin habitat. In fact, it had a penguin shape. They were surely caught. But it didn't matter. They were in love and no one, not even Skipper could break them up. They waited until the figure made its way back into the HQ and silently climbed in themselves, where they expected to find an angry Skipper waiting for them. But he was asleep in his bunk. The duo was baffled but decided not to dwell on it. They split up and went back to their bunks, which just wasn't the same without each other.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day went surprisingly well. No comments, looks, or undeserved slaps from Skipper at all. Kowalski decided to skip the walk in the park with Rico, just in case, and went to the reptile house to think.<p>

And that's how we got to where we are. Skipper knows about them, but won't say anything. Should Kowalski say something? Should he break it off with Rico? Or should they just not go out anymore? It was too much for the intelligent penguin. He decided that he couldn't take the pressure from Skipper. After a week, it was time to proclaim their love or suffer greatly while trying.

He went back and woke Skipper up in the middle of the night. "Skipper? I need to talk to you. Now."

Skipper seemed already fully awake. "What is it, Kowalski?"

"Can we go somewhere private? Like the reptile house?" Kowalski just felt safer there.

"Yes. Let's go." They silently made their way to the reptile house, with an unexpected follower.

* * *

><p>"What is it Kowalski?" Skipper repeated.<p>

"I… uhh… I…" Kowalski tried to say.

"Spit it out, man," Skipper was building pressure for Kowalski.

"I know you… know about… me and Rico!"

"Oh. That. Yes. I do know about you two. I've decided not to say anything for the team's sake. You two seem to make the missions go smoother now that you're together. I'm not opposed to love. I just wish you had told me before you went to the park unauthorized."

Kowalski was shocked. "You're—you're okay with us being together? Seriously? Wow, that was easier than I'd thought. Thanks Skipper. I'll tell Rico."

"No need. He followed us." Since Skipper blew his cover, Rico came out from hiding. He'd heard the whole thing. He hugged Skipper, then Kowalski.

"One more thing. Don't tell Private," Skipper ordered. "He doesn't need to know about you two until we know he's ready, okay?"

"Okay Skipper." With that, Rico and Kowalski kissed, forgetting all about Skipper's presence.

"Ewwwww."

* * *

><p><em>Yay one-shots! And my first! Aw, well. Just a cute little Kico story that popped into my head. Whaddya think? Let me know!<em>


End file.
